Daydream
by heidipoo
Summary: In a perfect world, she was free and he was not her correctional officer. They owned a cute little blue house, made just enough money to get by, and they were deeply and madly in love with each other.


**Author's Note: So this is my first OITNB fanfic, and I really like the way it turned out. Daya and Bennett have always been a favorite ship of mine. But since season three will be here shortly, I was binge watching the first two seasons, and a little idea thing popped into my head. So thanks for reading, and by the way, I take requests, so just leave a review or shoot me a PM. Okay, I'll see you guys at the end!**

* * *

Often times, Daya liked to daydream. There wasn't much to do at Litchfield, despite all the variety of the wonderful extracurricular activities that they had there. She liked to pretend that she had lived a normal life, and that she was going to live a normal life when she finally got out of this place. Daya still had so much time left in the prison, and cleaning up Gloria's messes in the kitchen wasn't an ideal way that she liked to pass her time. That's why she daydreamed. It somehow helped her cope with the fact that she was stuck in here for a long time, it helped her cope with the fact that she was in fact a criminal. But pretending and daydreaming helped her, it helped Daya escape this hell of a place on earth.

But Litchfield couldn't have been too bad, because if it wasn't for the damn prison, Daya knew she might have not ever been able to meet John. They were total opposites from one another but he was the love of her life, and the father of their unborn child. And that man was something else. The things he made Daya feel, the way he treated her despite their current predicament. He was a good man, and she knew that with every fiber deep down in her beating heart. That was why she so desperately wanted a normal life with him; she craved it like she needed the air to breathe.

In a perfect world, because that's what she liked to daydream about, she and John would have met someplace normal. Like the grocery store, or even a small bar. Those two places would have been better than a fucking prison. Daya would be a free woman, and John damn sure wouldn't be her correctional officer. She knew he would probably buy her a drink if they had met in a bar, or help her with her groceries if they had met at the grocery store. Then he would ask her if she wanted to get dinner sometime. He'd tell her that she had pretty eyes, and she'd smile back at him, and accept his invitation to dinner.

When she had first told John about her daydreams, or her imagination, whatever you wanted to call it, he agreed with her. He told her that they would probably meet like that in a normal world, a world where fate was working with them instead of against them. "I'd pick you up at your house, and you'd be wearing a dress..." He had whispered in her ear. "I'd tell you how beautiful you looked, and then we'd go to a restaurant that I made reservations at." John continued to tell her, and at this, Daya was delighted. She was glad that he had went along with her little game, instead of finding it weird. That was another reason why she loved him. He didn't question her, he just let her be.

Daya liked to daydream that their relationship progressed smoothly and nicely. She and John would go on many dates; to dinner, the movies, dancing... Whatever she wanted to do. She liked dinner dates the best, because she got to dress up for John, and she felt sexy when she did. It was such an intimate setting, in a restaurant, they could talk together, and just get to know each other. And their first kiss was under the stars, in the snow, because that's how Daya always liked to picture it. There was just something about winter that was so romantic, something that she loved about it. John treated her like a queen, because that's just what she was to him. She was perfect in every single way, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

And their first time together definitely would have not been in a supply closet. In a perfect world, John would have invited her over to his apartment, there would have been candles, flowers, the whole spiel, because John would have wanted to impress Daya, and wanted to make sure that she enjoyed herself to the fullest. When they had finished making love for the first time, that's when he would have told her that he loved her, and she would have said it back without missing a beat. Those are the things that Daya liked to think about when she had a lot of free time, or when she just wasn't doing anything in particularly busy. In a word, she'd call it fun, but sometimes it was sad; planning a life you know you would never have. Dayanara had daydreamed a whole normal life for she and John, because that's just what she wanted; a normal life.

Before they tried to conceive a baby, they would be married. Daya did not want another child born out of wedlock. She wanted her baby to be in a stable family. They would have a summer wedding, she decided, and their colors would be red, black, and white. She'd wear a beautiful white dress, one that showed off her curves, and John would fall in love with her all over again as she walked down the aisle. Maybe they could still have a wedding like that in the future, when she got out. Daya remained hopeful, but still, nothing would ever be good as she imagined it to be. The honeymoon would be amazing; she and John would go someplace exotic, and he'd make her feel like a goddess. The pregnancy would be a happy announcement, instead of trying to keep it a secret. She and John would be ecstatic to begin a family.

Daya wanted a girl more than anything, even in real life, she wanted a girl. She hadn't talked to John yet about what he wanted, or about names or anything like that, but she had a feeling that he would let her pick no matter what. She always liked the name Carmen, and it was pretty for a girl, and it'd be pretty for their daughter. In a perfect world, they'd buy a cute little house. A blue one, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and small kitchen, and a small family room. That would be enough for them and their small family for the time being. Daya would stay home with Carmen, while John worked. And when he came home, dinner would be cooked to perfection. They'd spend the evening together, and once they put the baby down for bed, John would make love to her, and tell her how much he missed her that day.

That's what Dayanara wanted. She wanted a house, she wanted a family, she wanted a normal life with the man that she was head over heels in love with. And she was sure that John only wanted the same things as her, if not more. A part of Daya was excited for the future, excited for the baby, but then another part of her was scared, terrified, because her life would never turn out the way she imagined it to be. She would always be left with second best, or something that was good enough, and that thought alone just made her wish that everything was different.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think about this little drabble thing? I thought it was okay for my first OITNB fanfic, plus Daya and John are so adorable together. I hope there is more of them in season three. Anway, until next time, stay fabulous!**


End file.
